Because of the increasing refinement in the flat panel display making process, there has been an increasing demand for cleaner and cleaner components. The refinement has been increased to the point where glass sheets used as substrates for display applications, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, now need to have surfaces which are essentially free of defects having dimensions on the order of 1 micron and above. Thus, there is a need to clean very small particles from the surface of a glass sheet that is used as a substrate for the display. Additionally, these glass sheets typically have a thickness of less than or equal to 1.2 mm. Because of the very thin nature of the glass sheet, the typical mindset when performing rinsing operations has been to use high flow rates and low pressures so as not to break the thin glass sheet. While these rinsing operations are suitable for removing detergents and large particles from the glass, they have left much room for improvement when attempting to remove small particles, i.e., on the order of 1 to 50 μm.